


Get Outta My Bed

by SuperCollegian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, There's a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can afford a Camaro but not a bed. He improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Outta My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. My first post. Jeez...here we go...

Stiles wouldn’t have such a Derek problem if he really would just close and lock his windows. But sometimes a guy just liked to have a soft breeze in his room. Or maybe even air out the place after discovering that week old sandwich left in a backpack. And since he forgets to close it, and he either finds one of two people sitting in his bedroom. Scott McCall or Derek Hale.

Today it was the more sour-faced of the two, and he was completely knocked out on Stiles’ bed. Can’t a kid come home and just flop on his bed without a giant ass werewolf with bitchface lying in it? Just...c’mon.

“Derek,” Stiles huffed. “Get out of my room.”

“I heard your car pull up and considered it.”

“You aren’t allowed to consider whether or not you will be getting out of my house.”

“This house belongs to your father.”

If Stiles could snarl, he would, because seriously? He’s getting lip from Derek Hale. “And this room belongs to me. Go. Leave. Suck an egg somewhere else.”

Derek huffed and, in a grande audacious gesture, stretched himself further out across the bed. Maybe a newspaper wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

“Derek, seriously, man. Come on,” Stiles began to whine. “I just wanted to come in here and plop down to enjoy the homework free Thursday allotted to me for our three day weekend. I’m a hard working high school boy who needs a bed uninhabited by furries.”

Derek looked dead to the world. “I’m of the less fortunate. I don’t even have a bed.”

Stiles scoffed. “You can buy a friggin’ Camaro, but you can’t rent an apartment or even a condo and purchase your own, damn bed?”

"No."

Well there's no way in Stiles' hellacious life was he about to crawl into bed with a werewolf. This is where he drew the line. Though it's not like he can just swat Derek off with a newspaper. And by the looks of it, he was getting more and more comfortable by the unconfrontational minute.

Unacceptable. 

So, for the first, and probably last, time in his exceedingly young life, Stiles will be picking a fight with a werewolf. 

Stiles took his final step back then vaulted from his spot on the floor, across the room in a terrifyingly uncoordinated leap, and down onto Derek's cinderblock body. "GET OF MY BED, YOU DICK! IT'S MINE!"

Somewhere in between the pathetic cry of his mattress, the last squealing breath he'd ever take, and the loud, blood curdling growl that blasted his eardrums to shit, Stiles found himself lying on his back, in his bed, with Derek comfortably on top of him. 

Derek shifted and let all his weight sink into Stiles. "If you try to move me, I will fuck you up in all meanings of the phrase."

And Stiles didn't dare move a muscle. No matter how hard his heart beat over the words "I will fuck you".


End file.
